


Welcome to Parenthood

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Chimney cannot wait to tell his best friend that he and Maddie are having a baby.
Relationships: Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Welcome to Parenthood

Chimney knows a lot of people would want to call their parents or their siblings when they found out good, life-altering news. Instead, all he can think about is Hen. He loves Mr and Mrs Lee and Albert, he really does, but all he can think about is the look on Hen’s face when she finds out. He can’t even look her in the eyes when they are next on shift together, finding himself pacing the locker room more than once just to avoid being alone with her. He’s going to burst, he needs her to know that she was right – every ounce of support and love she’s given him over the years, every lecture, every eye roll, every hug and time she told him that he was wrong about himself, all accumulated into that very moment.

He was going to be a father.

The excitement is almost too much to handle, but he made a promise to Maddie – first, a scan and then, she’d tell Buck and he would tell Hen. At least until she made it past the twelve-week mark, and then they could tell everyone. Until then though, he couldn’t even look at his best friend without wanting to burst it out.

Thankfully, he only has to wait three days – Maddie is nine weeks, which means their baby is due at the beginning of December. He thinks it’s going to be the longest seven months of his life, the excitement continually building as he thinks about the fact he and Maddie are going to be parents. They’re going to bring a whole new life into the world and he’s going to love that baby with everything within him. He finds himself daydreaming about a little girl, with her mother’s smile and his mother’s eyes. He’d love a son, he thinks, but he has a feeling.

“Hen, can I uh… have a word with you?” It’s heading towards the end of a twelve-hour shift, he’s been holding onto the ultrasound photograph for the entire day, planning out the entire moment in his head. Their baby didn’t really _look_ much like a baby right then but he knew Hen would know immediately. He knew she’d be happy for him, that she knew Tatiana was never the one for him. He still remembers the first time he told her he thought he was falling for Buck’s sister, how she had laughed and teased him until she actually met the woman. “ _She’s perfect for you, Chimney.”_

He ignored the suspicious look on her face, and the huge grin on Buck’s (Maddie had told him the night of the scan, not able to hold it in any longer) because he knew exactly what was about to happen. “Cap, I just need to use the office a second.” He called out, not waiting for any kind of response as he practically drags the woman towards the always empty toom.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting weird for days now—is this because I might be leaving?”

He pauses for only a minute at her words, but quickly shakes them off – he had almost forgotten, in the excitement of everything else, he had almost forgotten that his best friend was more than likely leaving him. He puts that trauma aside for another day, right then, he needs to focus on telling her the good news. That finally, the life-altering trauma he had once moaned about not being so life-altering, turned out to be exactly everything he had ever wanted and so much more. “What? No-no.”

It’s not going the way he had hoped, he’s been thrown, so he quickly pulls the slightly crumpled scan photograph from his pocket and hands it to her, a proud grin on his face. It takes only a second of holding it, staring at the tiny bean-shape on the black and white photograph before she’s looking up at him instead. He could probably count only a handful of times he had seen Hen cry, and only in the most vulnerable of moments, but there, he can see tears in her eyes. “You and Maddie are having a baby?”

“On, or around the 12th December, although I think Maddie is hoping the baby stays put a little longer so she can have a Christmas baby.” He can’t stop the smile on his face, the overwhelming feeling of love, excitement, pride. He’s elated, all the pieces of his life were coming together into one perfect puzzle and he realises, everything that happened – rebar, Tatiana, being stabbed… he’d take it all if it was the only way he’d end up in that exact moment.

“You’re going to be a dad, Chim… oh my god.” The tears fall, her arms are wrapped around his shoulders and they’re both laughing as he moves his arms to wrap tightly around her. “I’m going to be a dad! You’re going to be an Aunt.”

“The best damn Aunt this kid is ever going to have.” Hen can’t stop smiling when she pulls back, and looks into the face of her best friend, realising, not for the first time, that he’s finally happy. “This… this is everything you’ve ever wanted and you are so deserving of this, you are going to be an amazing dad and Maddie… she loves you in the way you deserve, she is perfect for you. I always knew it.” He squeezes her arm as a silent thank you, not trusting himself to say the words aloud as he chokes back the happy tears that so long to fall. They can’t both go out there looking like messes.

“One more thing, only you and Buck know, Maddie wants to keep it on the down-low, just for a few more weeks.”

“You should probably wipe that grin off your face then and tell your future brother-in-law too. Bobby will be onto this like a sniffer dog.”

Chimney laughs, his hand moving to grab the scan from her, knowing Maddie would kill him if he lost it, “Got it.”

She smiles at him again, “Seriously, congratulations, welcome to parenthood.”


End file.
